


Shut Up and Let Me Love You

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Is the kissing really necessary?





	Shut Up and Let Me Love You

Mick growled as Lenny’s cold gun went flying across the room, thanks to a lucky hit from the Flash. He shot a heavy stream of fire toward the hero, but the Flash used his speed to dodge it and steal back the case of diamonds Mick had been holding. He growled louder, feeling absolutely furious all of a sudden.

“When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna sear the skin from your bones!” he bellowed as Lisa raced over to kick the cold gun back toward Lenny..

Len had dove for his gun and now was sitting up, sending a trio of short blasts the Flash’s way. Mick glared as the red-suited figure skirted around a nearby display of gold coins. He raised his gun, taking aim carefully. “I’m gonna enjo... _umph_!”

…  
….  
…..

For several seconds, none of the Rogues moved. Mick blinked several times, certain he was imagining what had just happened. He turned toward Lisa who was staring at him with an open mouth. A choking sound drew his eyes to Lenny, who was slowly getting to his feet. 

Mick blinked again and turned in a circle, but they were now alone. The Flash was gone. So were all the jewels they had gathered. 

“Did… did the Flash just _KISS_ you?” Lisa shrieked.

Mick could feel his skin heating up. Lenny began to snicker and it was too much. Mick spun on his heel and stomped out of the jewelry store. He jumped onto his bike and lifted a hand and lightly touched his mouth. He could still feel the tingle of electricity. 

The Flash had kissed him! What the hell was that about?!!!

***

After four days, Mick just couldn’t take it anymore. He was fed up with the teasing from the others (especially Lenny who wouldn’t stop snickering), he was tired of the endless questions in his own head, but mostly he was just done with the insane dreams that woke him up in the early morning hours, hard as a rock and panting as if he’d run a marathon.

Mick knew as much (if not more) about the Flash than Lenny did. Not that he would ever tell his overly-dramatic-highly-arrogant-prone-to-pouting partner that. He had first recognized the kid at the CCPD when West and Thawne brought them in. Lenny might be the genius when it came to plans and seeing all the angles, but Mick was better at seeing what was right in front of him. The moment he spotted the lanky, green eyed guy on the upper floor, he knew exactly who he was seeing. So, it wasn’t hard for him to find out Barry’s phone number.

Mick parked his bike behind the CCPD and pulled out a burner phone. He dialed as he tugged off his helmet. He sat back on the bike and looked up toward where he knew the lab was.

“Hello?”

“We need to talk,” he growled.

“…Rory?!” Barry hissed. “How did you get my number?!”

“I’m outside in the back alley,” he said instead of answering. “Get down here.”

“You... you’re outside? You can’t be outside! What if you get spotted? Oh god! What is it with you and Snart?! I swear you two have no sense of self-preservation! If you get arrested and your last call was to me, I’ll get fired! This is stupid! And reckless! What if you get caught? How am I going to explain that one to Snart? He’ll be more of a dick than usual! Areyoutryingtogetmeiced?!!!”

A door opened and Barry came speeding up to Mick as he put away the burner and crossed his arms over his chest. “Me? You’re the one going around kissing your enemies!” he accused angrily.

He expected Barry to blush and stammer out some sort of denial or flimsy excuse. Instead the kid grinned widely. 

“Is that why you’re here?” he asked cheerfully.

Mick got off the bike and used their height difference to try and tower over the younger man. (Not that a couple of inches makes for a huge advantage, unfortunately.) “Is this some sort of game?” he demanded.

Barry didn’t look intimidated at all. Instead he shifted his weight to his left hip and tilted his head as he stared at Mick. “Would you like to know the rules?” the speedster countered.

Mick blinked in surprise. This was not the way he thought this discussion would go. “What?” He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. “Look, Red, I ain’t playing no games! You keep your lips... _umph_!”

Mick froze (never mention that to Lenny!) as warm, soft lips covered his. He felt the tip of Barry’s tongue swipe across the seam of his lips and automatically parted them. Before he could really register what was happening, there was a foreign tongue stroking his own. Mick heard a soft moan as Barry pulled away and was shocked to realize he had made the sound. Barry, meanwhile, was licking his lips as if chasing after Mick’s taste. Finally Mick shook himself out of his stupor. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

Barry calmly shrugged. “I like kissing you.”

Mick’s jaw clenched tightly, as did his fists. “You can’t!”

Barry smiled. “I do.”

Mick tried to glare, but he wasn’t sure it was successful, so he jabbed a finger into Barry’s shoulder. “I’m your enemy!”

Barry watched him for a long, silent moment. “I’ll make you a deal,” he finally said. “One kiss, you participate, and if you can honestly tell me you don’t like it, I’ll never do it again.”

Mick was almost shaking thanks to an emotional overload. What the hell was going on?!! “You’re nuts!” he finally growled.

Barry shrugged and smiled. “You’re smart. You’re strong. You’re attractive. You look like you could fuck me til I don’t know my own name. What’s not to like?”

Mick told himself to get back on his bike and get as far from Barry Allen as he could. He told himself the speedster had taken one too many hits to the head to be sane. He told himself that he was about to make a very, very bad decision. None of that stopped him from grabbing the younger man by the back of the neck and slamming their mouths together. 

***

“So, disappointed?” Lisa snickered as they divided the money from City National Bank. 

“Bout what?” Mick grumbled as he counted out stacks of fifties. 

“I think that my dear sister is referring to the fact that the Flash showed up, but didn’t make a pass at you,” Lenny joked with an exaggerated wink.

Lisa looked up from zipping the full duffel bag in front of her and snickered louder. “Aww, is that a pout?” she asked, reaching over to poke Mick’s cheek.

Len finished with his own duffel bag and carried them to the safe. “Now, now, Lis. Don’t be so cold. Just because the fastest man alive has a crush doesn’t mean Mick’s got a burning desire.”

Mick snorted before looking at the clock over the sink. “Laugh it up,” he replied. “You got one more minute to get in all the jokes you can.”

“Why just one minute?” asked Lisa. 

Mick smirked as he zipped up his bag, tossed it to Lenny and walked toward the door of the safe house. He leaned against the frame and stared at the clock. Sure enough, exactly one minute later, there was a rapid knock. Lenny and Lisa both reached for their guns but Mick just opened the door. 

“Ready?” Barry asked from the doorstep.

Mick grinned, looking the hero over. He was wearing skinny jeans, a light green polo shirt and boots. His hair was windswept, making him look absolutely adorable. Mick turned to Lisa and Lenny who were staring at them with slack jaws and wide eyes.

“Don’t wait up,” he said. He stepped out of the safe house before gripping the back of Barry’s neck and kissing him gently. “Where to, Red?”

Barry smiled and pulled Mick toward his bike. “Movie first. Then back to mine for pizza and making out?”

Mick got onto his bike and waited for Barry to settle behind him. “Sounds perfect.”

They both waved back toward Lenny and Lisa who were standing in the doorway, still looking shocked, before pulling out of the back lot.


End file.
